Drunken Experiences
by caremi
Summary: Snow melts to blend with the water as a drunken expirence cause two people to become one. citrus-lined [HakuZabuza]


**A/N: Our first fic together! Well, sorta. Technically, I wrote it but it was inspired by Emi and not only that, Emi decided many things and helped out a lot, in general. Haku's around 15 and Zabuza's around 26, ok? By the way, although it's technically in third person P.O.V, Zabuza will be referred to as Zabuza-san, okay? Well, enjoy!**

**-------**

His hands traveled against the white shirt, smoothing all the wrinkles. Hands that were white as snow… it was odd to think they were tainted in red every other week. They were always hesitant to kill, but thinking upon _him_… 

Haku plunged the shirt back into the waters, forgetting it all. Thinking about him would lead to thoughts he shouldn't be thinking of. And besides, Zabuza-san was not interested in him _that_ way… Haku was a mere tool and he accepted that. As long as he could do something for Zabuza-san… anything at all.

Haku bought up the shirt and scrunched his face up. It looked relatively clean. He washed off the rest of the soap and took it out. Waving it in the air a few times, he stood up and went over to the lines and got some clothespins to stick the shirt up. When he finished, he went back to the wooden tub of soapy water to finish scrubbing the rest of the clothes. After the third particle of clothing, Haku checked the skies. It was gradually turning dark and Zabuza-san should be back from his hunt by now. Haku smiled gently as he imagined how he would walk in… 

His zanbatou would be in his left hand while the other held some kind of animal. His facial expression would be hard, but when looking upon his eyes, it would show the rare softness in the older man. Of course Zabuza-san would decapitate him if he ever knew about this, Haku smirked as he furiously scrubbed the bloodstain off the clothing in his hand. 

After a while, it was clear Zabuza-san was not coming back any time soon. Worry washed over Haku but he brushed it off. Perhaps today's hunting didn't go well. Besides, Zabuza-san was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Haku continued to do the laundry and started to hum in place of the silence. 

There were two shirts left for Haku to do. Zabuza-san was still not home. Haku got up and dusted himself. He reached for his needles and held them loosely in his left hand. He walked into the current home they were in and changed into his fighting clothes. He took his Hunter-nin mask and secured it on his face. He brushed his hairs into a bun. He finished and smoothed his hair against his head when he heard a loud noise. Frowning behind his mask, he whirled around and found himself face to face with Zabuza-san.

"Zabuza-san…?" Haku was perplexed. How did Zabuza-san get here so fast and without him knowing? Not only that, the wrappings that normally covered Zabuza-san's face were gone. Haku decided Zabuza-san should always wear those wrappings or else he'd have no self-control. 

"Haku," Zabuza-san said, slurred. This sent Haku into further confusion. Since when did Zabuza-san drink? "Haku…" he stumbled forward and almost fell, if not for Haku catching him. Zabuza-san's rough hand reached up and caressed Haku's neck. "I never liked that horrible mask of yours…" his hand went up and flicked off the mask. Zabuza-san's eyes scanned Haku's face. The boy was bewildered and his breathing was starting to become irregular. "Maa, Haku…" Zabuza-san leaned forward and stopped an inch short of Haku's face. Haku gulped. Zabuza-san's breath felt nice against his face but the smell of alcohol was too strong. 

"Uh, Zabuza-san, I…"

"Hmm?" Zabuza-san _purred_. Haku stumbled back in surprise and let out a cry. Zabuza-san's mouth quirked upward in a way that seemed to be a smile. He went over and bent over to pick Haku up, wedding style. "Did Haku get hurt? Why don't we go and see…" he bought him over to the bed and dumped him on there. Zabuza-san got on the bed, too and stood on his knees staring down at the poor boy. Haku laid on the bed, not knowing what to do. Here was a drunk Zabuza-san and hell knows what he was going to do. Zabuza-san bent low and his mouth brushed against Haku's neck. Haku shivered. Was it possible? Did Zabuza-san feel that way about him…? 

No way. The alcohol must be affecting him, too, even though he didn't drink any. And it definitely affected Zabuza-san a lot. Haku gently pushed Zabuza-san away. 

"Zabuza-san," he started, carefully not looking the older man in the eye. "I think you should rest… you had a lot to drink and--"

Zabuza-san cut him off by kissing him gently on the lips. Before Haku responded, Zabuza-san's mouth was traveling down his neck and Zabuza-san's hands were on his belt. The belt was unloosened and Zabuza-san's hands targeted his gi. Haku felt his pulse quicken. He should protest against this. Zabuza-san would be furious if he was sober and knew what he was doing. 

"Zabuza-san," he let out but he couldn't say any further. Zabuza-san's mouth was on his again and Haku lost all sense of self-control. He clutched the sides of Zabuza-san and kissed back. Zabuza-san's hands were traveling up Haku's bare stomach and slowly stripping him of his shirt. His hands traveled back down and their grip was on his pants. Haku's eyes flew open. He pushed Zabuza-san away. "Wait, no. This isn't right. We're not supposed to—"

"Don't you want me?" Zabuza-san asked nonchalantly, his breathing uneven. Haku paused and Zabuza-san kissed him again, sliding his tongue in his mouth. Haku moaned a bit and protested with a cry when Zabuza-san broke it off. "It looks like you do," Zabuza-san smirked and proceeded to strip him of his pants. He stretched a bit so his mouth was leveled with Haku's ear. He licked  "That's good cause I'd hate to force you…" he whispered. 

---

Haku opened his eyes and yawned. Last night, he was doing the laundry and then… Haku's eyes widened. Did he really…? He looked next to him and saw Zabuza-san breathing softly. His tanned face was completely relaxed, not like how he usually looked when he was sleeping. If he woke up and remembered happened, what would he look like then?  Would he look as murderous as he did when fighting an enemy? Haku trembled a bit at the thought of Zabuza-san hating him. He'd rather die than for Zabuza-san to hate him. No, he couldn't let the older man find out. Slowly, he got up. He gently swerved around so he could get up from the bed when Zabuza-san's hand closed around his wrist. Haku stiffened. 

"Haku…?" Zabuza-san said groggily. He groaned and sat up. "What…" His hand left Haku's wrist and went to his forehead.  

"Zabuza-san," began Haku. He would just tell Zabuza-san the truth and face the consequences. Perhaps Zabuza-san would be so mad, he'd kill him and Haku would be glad. "Last night, we… last night…" He stopped. He swallowed and let out his breath. "Last night you were drunk and we…"

"Haku," Zabuza-san interrupted him. "I wasn't drunk."

"What…?" Haku stared at him. Was Zabuza-san playing with him? He smelled of alcohol all over last night. 

"I never get drunk. No matter how much I drink."

"Then…"

"Then what?" Zabuza-san pushed himself off the bed. "We don't have time for chit-chat. F—king Gatou has a mission for us, apparently. We need to get going." He stood up and stretched, his muscles tightening and then loosening. "Are you coming to take a shower?"

Haku stared. Zabuza-san and he made love last night and bother were sober. This meant Zabuza-san either lusted for him or loved him. Zabuza-san would never tell him and it didn't matter. In both cases, it made Haku happy. Giving Zabuza-san a gentle smile, Haku nodded and stood up. "I think I am," he said softly and followed the older man into the bathroom. 

**-------**

**A/N: Emi's currently trying to kill me, seeing as to I didn't put in the "juicy parts". XDD I'm fairly disappointed myself, but I can't write any more. Sorry folks. But that's the end. **

**I realized what's sad is after their sex, they're gonna go battle Kakashi and them. -.- Sooooo sad. ;o;**


End file.
